A Teasing Bug
by TheCasualNerd
Summary: Rin is fast asleep, so Yukio decides to tease him a little - one-shot


_I love Rin and Yukio~ :D So I just wanted to write a small one-shot of these two. Hope you all enjoy~ I don't own the characters or Ao No Exoricst..blah blah blah xD_

* * *

><p>The bright morning sun shined into the twin's dorm room. Yukio was busy fixing his tie as he looked into the small mirror in the bathroom. There was still an hour left till school started, but Yukio always liked to be a little early since he was the teacher for cram school. He grabbed the comb trying to flatten his bed hair as he let out a small sigh. He had told Rin to wake up, but that didn't seem to be working. "Rin it's time to get up, I don't know how many times I have to tell you every morning." The younger twin shook his head.<p>

When there was no responds from Rin, Yukio made his way back into the room, placing his glasses on as his green hues traveled down his twin's body. Rin was sound asleep, his mouth partially open as he laid on his back. It seemed like he was tossing and turning before, since his blankets were down to his knees, his white t-shirt had managed to slide up the boy's stomach making some of the soft skin visible. Rin's tail was dangling off the edge of the bed. He seemed so peaceful now and not like the usual Rin who argued against Yukio whenever possible.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep like this..." Yukio said softly, reaching down as he gently placed Rin's tail in the palm of his hand. His green hues examined the tail with curiosity. Of course he already knew a tail was any demons weak point. Pulling on tails caused pain to demons, Yukio knew just one tug would spring his stubborn brother to life.

It was only one tug yet Yukio let the tail slip through his fingers as he shrugged off his shoes, straddling his brother's waist. It was a good thing Rin was such a heavy sleeper or he would never be able to get this close. "Why are you so cute…" Yukio murmured to himself, using two fingers to gently pull up the boy's shirt looking at the soft, pure skin. Yukio couldn't help, but lick his upper lip slowly. Rin didn't understand how much Yukio had to fight himself to not touch his brother. Rin was perfect, sweet, and adorable. Who couldn't love a guy like him?

In fact Yukio was jealous of all Rin's friends. They could easily touch Rin, let their lips touch, or say the words 'I love you' so easily. Why? Because they weren't related to each other. Yukio knew Rin loved him, but that was different from his love. Rin loved him in a brotherly way, but Yukio loved Rin in a much deeper meaning. It was unfair that they were related, every day and every second he had to make sure not to touch his brother. But seeing Rin sleep so peacefully he couldn't resist.

"Sorry nii-san." Yukio mumbled softly as he let his hand touch the warm stomach of his brother. Rin didn't even budge at the touch, making the younger twin chuckle softly. He let his hand glide up to his brother's chest; finally touching it without worry that Rin might find out his deep secret that he loved him.

Yukio's hand moved against his brother's nipple, pinching it softly; that caused Rin to grunt softly, moving a little but he was still fast asleep. Yukio let his hand rub against the nub until he felt it go hard, of course while he touched Rin the facial expressions the other made in his sleep were adorable.

His hands then picked up his brothers tail again, letting his fingers brush against the black tail, which caused Rin's tail to swish around slightly. "Nn~" A small noise past through Rin's lips, making Yukio's heart race fast. His older brother was simply too cute.

Yukio leaned down, letting his moist tongue glide up the boy's neck, which caused Rin to tilt his head back slightly. He then bit down softly on Rin's soft flesh and started to suck, not to roughly since he didn't want to wake Rin up.

"Ngh~" Rin's lips parted more as his body shifted, but his eyes never blinked open. Yukio petted Rin's tail as he sucked on the skin, before pulling away as his eyes examined his work; knowing a love mark will be left there.

"You better wake up soon, Rin." Yukio mumbled softly, quickly kissing his brother's delicious lips. Yukio craved to touch his brother more, wanting to kiss him deeper, wanting to let his hand slide further down to explore areas he never touched, but he resisted. The young exorcist was grateful for all the touching he did get today. So he quickly slipped out of bed, placing his shoes on as he glanced over to the sleeping Rin. "I love you nii-san." He said softly, grabbing his things as he headed out the door.

Rin slowly woke up an hour later, letting a yawn pass by his lips. His blue hues glanced over at the clock, before his eyes widened in surprise. Class was just ending now and he had slept right through it. As he jumped out of bed he started to strip from his pajamas and place on the school uniform as he headed into the bathroom. As he passed by the mirror his body came to a stop as his eyes saw the large red mark on his neck. "Ehh?" Rin gently poked the mark before quickly heading down to the almost empty classroom. Yukio was at his table, grading some papers.

"Yukio!" Rin ran over to his brother, placing his hands down on the table to grab his brother's attention. "I've been attacked last night!"

Yukio's eyes glanced up at his brother, fixing his glasses with a large grin on his face. "Oh?"

Rin used his index finger to point over at the mark on his neck. "Some huge bug must have done something!"

Yukio held in a laugh, keeping a calm look on his face. His brother was sometimes a complete idiot. The younger twin stacked some papers up as he looked back at Rin. "You're an easy target, you never wake up…that bug might be coming back tonight."

Rin's eyes widened in surprise as he started to head over to the door. "I'll keep an eye out for any suspicious activity and make sure to capture that bug!"

Yukio laughed, watching his brother leave the room as he mumbled softly to himself. "Yeah I don't think I'll be able to resist him tonight~"


End file.
